


Горе-отец

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Такахиро — так себе отец





	Горе-отец

**Author's Note:**

> Имя дочери Такахиро неизвестно, поэтому взято из головы

— Надоело! — Эми яростно расхаживала по квартире под рев и плач и заглядывала во все уголки — искала игрушечный банан. Наконец нашла в ворохе подушек и швырнула им в Такахиро. — Это и твоя дочь тоже, так что побудь хоть раз отцом! А я пойду в кафе и попью кофе в тишине.

Такахиро не стал спорить, что в кафе вообще-то музыка и шум от других посетителей, — вдруг Эми вслед за бананом отправит в полет большую книгу сказок? Та и просто на коленях лежала булыжником, а уж с ускорением...

— Целыми днями я кручусь-верчусь, пока ты торчишь в этом своем агентстве мечты! Всё! Халява кончилась, дорогой. Раз ума хватило настругать, ума хватит и поухаживать, — Эми — очень привлекательная с короткой стрижкой, насупленными бровями и искривленным ярким пятном ртом — застыла напротив, уперев руки в бока. — План максимум: успокоить, покормить, переодеть. И про памперс не забудь! Понятно?

Такахиро на всякий случай кивнул. Разъяренные женщины — кто знает, что от них ожидать? Сестра, например, раздолбала скутер своего парня только потому, что тот попшикал скутер супер-пупер дрянью, из-за которой сестра вся покрылась красными пятнами и чесалась. А шопинг с подругами никто не отменял...

— Так, фух, — Эми повязала вокруг шеи легкий шарф, нацепила очки и подхватила сумочку. — Я ушла. Хрошо вам провести время!

— И тебе... — Такахиро шепнул громко хлопнувшей двери, стиснул банан и нащупал рядом телефон. Набрал номер вслепую по памяти — гудки оборвались автоответчиком. Но погасший экран со сброшенным вызовом вспыхнул вновь. — Оми-чан, я так рад тебя слышать! Ну что ты такой недружелюбный. Ты сейчас дома? Заглянешь? Эми ушла... Эй, Оми, пого...

Такахиро вздохнул и растрепал волосы. Плач перетек в ультразвук. Очень захотелось заткнуть себе уши и сбежать, но, похоже, ничего не попишешь. Натянув улыбку и выставив впереди себя банан, Такахиро вступил в детскую.

— Ну-ну, золотко, принцесса, папа здесь. Ты голодная, да? Не кричи, пожалуйста. Спокойно-спокойно... — Такахиро погладил извивающийся сверток, не зная даже, с какой стороны к нему подступиться. При виде залитого слезами личика ёкнуло сердце, но очередной визг ввинтился, казалось, сразу в мозг. — Эй, смотри, что у меня есть! Привет! Я — Банан из далекой Африки, где много-много солнца! Сейчас я спою тебе песенку: ля-ля-ля, ля-ля-ля.

На банан дочь никак не реагировала. Хотя тот старательно гремел бубенцами. И у него смешно болтались руки и ноги. И шуршала шкурка. И от маленького зеркальца по стенам разбегались солнечные зайчики. Прикольная игрушка! Такахиро и сам бы с удовольствием с ней поиграл. Но плач перетекал на новый виток.

Внутренне обмирая, Такахиро взял девочку на руки, покачивая, как это делала Эми. Извивающийся сверток постепенно усмирился, лишь иногда вздрагивая и всхлипывая. Хороший знак!

— Ну вот, без слез ты настоящая красотка, Орихиме, — Такахиро приподнял головку дочери локтем и подмигнул.

Дочь отреагировала странно, скривившись и начиная реветь с усиленной мощью! Словно не ребенок, а целая толпа зрителей, излишне расчувствовавшихся песней. Такахиро, зацепившись мысленно, замурлыкал «Anata e», успокаивая скорее себя, чем протяжно завывающую дочь. Сердце обливалось кровью. Но как утешить?

В отчаянии Такахиро перевернул дочь вертикально, придерживая подмышками и покачивая вправо-влево. Вопли перетекали от самых низких частот к самым высоким. В висках запульсировало. Нервы почти сдавали. Такахиро скорчил страдальческую мордочку и попробовал визжать тоже, топая ногами. Где-то ему попадался такой прием, чтобы сбить ребенка с толку и успокоить. Орихиме стала лишь заливаться раненным зверем.

Такахиро спешно положил дочь обратно в кроватку и отвернулся, закрывая уши руками. Звуки страданий прорывались всё равно. Даже когда Такахиро напевал под внутренний счет.

— Хватит уже! Золотце, принцесса! Это неприлично, в конце концов! Замолчи хоть на миг! — Такахиро сорвался на крик, и на миг Орихиме правда заткнулась. Чтобы с новой силой испытать терпение отца.

Что там говорила Эми? Успокоить, покормить... Как тут успокоишь?!

Квартиру вдруг пронзил дверной звонок. Такахиро бросился к двери как олимпийский марафонец на финишной прямой. Пусть Эми, пусть смилостившаяся Эми!.. На пороге стоял насупленный Оми. Еще сильнее нахмурившийся, когда до него донесся плач.

— Я не нанимался нянькой, — он развернулся на пятках, весь такой строптиво-домашний.

— Не уходи! Просто спой ей, Оми-чан! Пожалуйста...

Оми замер и развернулся точенным профилем.

— А сам не можешь?

— Мой голос она не любит...

— Она его толком не знает, горе-отец, — Оми зашипел, протискиваясь мимо Такахиро и скидывая шлепки. — Куда?..

Такахиро торопливо показал путь — вдруг Оми передумает и уйдет? И Такахиро снова останется один на один с этим... чудовищем под видом принцессы.

Оми безбоязненно пальцами одной руки играясь с браслетом, другой сноровисто ощупал пеленку. Вздохнул.

— Она всё насквозь прописала. Естественно, ей неприятно лежать. Где у вас запасные? Быстро принес.

Такахиро закивал как манеки-неко и кинулся к специальному детскому стеллажу. Тут же запутался в куче шмоток и игрушек, пока Оми не прикрикнул:

— Да внизу упаковка, дубина! И прихвати вон то цветастое платьице. Платьице, а не майку, Такахиро!

Такахиро нагрузился комом и вывалил его перед Оми. Тот критично отобрал нужное, всучил Такахиро дочь лицом к себе и в пару приемов перестилил кроватку, так же споро переодев и Орихиме. Такахиро честно зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, Оми уже мерно раскачивал мило улыбающуюся принцессу и пел ей «You my princesse». А на Такахиро зыркнул почти зло.

— Теперь ей надо развести смесь. На кухню.

Во время их шествия Орихиме счастливо гулькала. Оми умело совмещал переливы голосом и фигуры пальцами. Не забывая командовать. По ощущениям, он знал кухню Такахиро лучше самого Такахиро. Странное чувство... Получив бутылочку смеси, Орихиме жадно к ней присосалась.

Такахиро устало прислонился к столу, взирая на умилительную и мозговзрывающую картину: Оми и ребенок.

— Оми... как ты это делаешь?

— Старшая сестра со своим оставляла.

— Ясно...

Накормленная, дочь совсем успокоилась, мирно и сонно хлопая большими ясными глазами. Оми дал ей срыгнуть лишнего и тщательно вытер ротик, чмокнув воздух рядом. Замурлыкал нежный мотив и понес обратно к кроватке. Колыбелька раскачивалась под такт песни. Самому впору сладко прикорнуть!

— Спасибо, — Такахиро уткнулся Оми носом в затылок и губами проследил позвонки на шее.

Оми передернул плечами.

— Не надо. Не при твоей дочери.

— Она почти уснула... — Такахиро приобнял Оми, но тот вырвался.

— Я домой. Пораскачивай её еще немного — и будет у тебя пара тихих часов. Можешь расслабиться. Телек глянуть. Только тихо! И оставь дверь открытой. Только заскрипит — не дверь, Орихиме, — сразу к ней. Первым делом проверь пеленку. Мокрая — замени. Сухая — скоро будет потоп. Вовремя среагируешь, выиграешь еще с полчаса. Но будь добр заранее приготовить смесь. А еще...

— Оми, — Такахиро поймал его за запястье, на котором болтался браслет с месяцем, звездами и стрелами. — А ты не хочешь остаться? Просто — остаться... У меня в холодильнике пиво есть, и Нетфликс подключен...

Оми нахмурился.

— И что скажет Эми, когда вернется?

Такахиро честно задумался, прикинул — и серьезно резюмировал:

— Она скажет: «Спасибо, Оми-сан, что помогли мужу-болвану управиться с ребенком».

Оми закатил глаза, опустил плечи, встряхнулся, посмотрел на Такахиро пронзительно — и никуда не ушел.


End file.
